Dulce Klaud
Klaud is the runaway world noble, who is currently traveling the world in order to broaden his horizons. He has abandoned the perks normally provided to a traveling celestial dragon, as he wants to see the world through the eyes of a normal civilian. Despite this, his status as a World Noble hasn’t been revoked due to the efforts of his father. Appearance Klaud is a man of roughly average height, with long brown hair. His most notable feature is his face, which is ever enthusiastically smiling, but has an incredibly long nose. Despite his former position as a World Noble, Klaud refuses to wear the customary clothing, wanting to be a Celestial Dragon in secrecy. Personality Klaud is always driven by fear induced inner conflicts but seeks to be brave. Klaud tries to always be friendly and is traveling the world to discover himself and what his position means. Unlike other celestial dragons, Klaud is known to be very kind and actually care about other people. He follows three rules that he has set for himself, he will never bow, he won’t reveal his identity as a Celestial Dragon and he will never let people walk over him. Despite his current condition, Klaud is a proud figure. Klaud has doubts about his self worth due to being a Celestial Dragon and yet feeling like he doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of this. Because of this, Klaud is always trying to prove his manliness to those around him. History Klaud was raised in mariejois, and for much of his life lived like your average celestial dragon, playing games and wasting his time. However, Klaud never felt easy in Mariejois, and could never understand why the other young nobles enjoyed treating their slaves so poorly. It was a popular game among the young nobles to feed slaves random devil fruits and see what happened. One day, the other young nobles wanted Klaud to feed a slave a Devil Fruit. He refused, and rather then let the other nobles take back the fruit, Klaud ate it himself. This was when he came to his senses that what the other children were doing was wrong, and woke to the truth of evil of the Celestial Dragons. A few years after this discovery, Klaud left Mariejois to see the world with his own eyes from the perspective of a common person, and hopes to use this knowledge to guide the world to a better place. When Klaud Mariejoa, he took a great multitude of his slaves with him, intending to free them when he reached the surface, they instead mutinied and took all his stuff, throwing him into the ocean to drown. Luckily for him, Klaud was saved by a passing fisherman, whom he promised to pay back some day. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Klaud ate the Jutan Jutan no Mi by accident as a kid and became a carpet human. Gaining the power to become flat like a carpet to fit through tight spaces or avoid attacks. This fruit is identical to the Kami-e technique. Running Klaud is a top tier sprinter, and when motivated by fear can run even faster. Although, even at this fear motivated speed, he'd struggle out run someone with super speed. Deceit When leaving Mariejois, Klaud lost all his possessions and attendants. Due to this, Klaud has had to survive on his wits, and has become a talented liar and trickster. Trivia • The image is Kaijji from Kaiji ultimate survivor • Some of my favourite moments in anime come from when a weak or cowardly character stands up for the greater good. It was this that inspired me to make Klaud.